falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengod
I was wondering if you could put my page (vault 68) on the places page. thanks. PACMAN Waka Waka Nice to see you here, can't wait to meet your character. Realek 21:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Finally got my character up. Rasengod 08:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, still trying to learn to use this wiki. Locklear 86 23:53, 4th January 2009 (UTC) Yeah me too. I'm getting the hang of things, but it still takes time to master. Rasengod 00:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Are you the one who commented on my Jericho fanfic? Anyways, you sure can use that stuff, but I need to have permission to edit anything that you write that pertains to my stuff (e.g. if there is a battle somewhere in one of my locations, I'll edit your description of that place.) We cool? Okay, thanks!- EyesOfAmbition2 (P.S.: Do you think that some of my guys could possibly, sometimes, team up w/ the Manhattan BoS? I think it would be pretty cool.) Yeah our characters could team up. That is exactly what I wanted. Of course if something I write contradicts something you write you can fix it. I finished writing up all the stuff for the Manhattan Order of Steel and New York. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I encourage you to add stuff to the Manhattan Ruins article. -EyesOfAmbition2 Cool! Thanks. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) How do I make my Vault 86 article appear as a place in the places section? Locklear 86 23:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Edit: Misread your statement. You got to edit the main page and search for places. Just follow other examples and place it in. Rasengod7@aol.com 03:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) We should totally chat it up, the reason I came here was for text RP, holla at cha' boy. Realek 23:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) If you want to rp then just message me whenever you are on. Hopefully I will be on. Rasengod7@aol.com 00:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that we have two different Enclave base locations, mine is in Connecticut, and yours is in the Federal Reserve Bank. Which do you want to stick with? - EoA2 I intended for the Federal Reserve to just be an on location base like Raven Rock in Fallout 3. The Enclave's main base is in Connecticut. Rasengod7@aol.com 01:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I have been looking the internet for a realese date for Operation Anchorage, the only one I found was dated the 15th but The Vault has no date, do you know of anything? Locklear 86 22:43, 8th January 2009 (UTC) There is no date yet, but there is a new interview that shows some new screenshots and explains where they are at with the dlc. Here's the link http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/fallout-3-operation-anchorage-interview Rasengod7@aol.com 23:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Do you have Fallout 3 for the Xbox 360, PS3 or PC? Locklear 86 22:47, 9th January (UTC) I have it for the 360. Rasengod7@aol.com 01:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : What's your tag Razins? -- DANCWITHDEVIL, I sent EoA2 a friend request already. Realek 19:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thrustsaber7. Rasengod 19:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can I have something about Vault 86 soldiers in New York? I was thinking of having them in the Chryslus Building (because Chryslus is the Fallout Chrysler). They get there with the Vaults captured Verti Bird and scav for tech. Don't want anything to do with the MoS, just snooping around the Enclave. Locklear 86, 23:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Rasengod 01:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey Razins, I have a buddy who wants to join the Manhattan Order of Steel. I'm almost done my character and I think NYC would be okay to set up. Keep in touch. Realek 01:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the contact. And thanks for adding my article. I was thinking of writing an MOS character before I get back to college, just wanted the all clear. May reference some of your past work, but I won't push on anything you haven't fleshed out yourself yet (not intentionally anyway . . .) Run4urLife! 16:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Augustus Firelance http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Paladin_Augustus_Firelance :My character, I'm a noob, so help me make it an awesome page. :Also, how you think of Stuyvesant High School? Firelance 23:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I think your character is fine excluding the fact that he is a Star Paladin. If you don't mine making him maybe a High Paladin or a Paladin that would be great. There can only be one star Paladin and Rhodes has that position. Over time you might want to expand on his background too. Stuyvesant High School is also fine. You could expand on it by adding info on past battles and missions that took place there. Rasengod 02:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Proposal Yo Razin's, I may have a suggestion for more universal and respectable character creation. When you get the chance, drop me a message via User talk:Realek. I'll give you an example and some suggestions. Realek 23:35, 9 January 2009 (UTC) : Well, the last large community major RP site I was on had a great character management system. I'll send you an email via EchoZero1@aol.com to Rasengod7@aol.com. Realek 04:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I read your email and I think it is a pretty good idea. If we just applied it to Fallout and trim it down a bit then I think it would be great to have. I like the questionnaire format. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Rp I just started a rp in japan and was hoping that you might be intrested--Vegas adict 20:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ta--Vegas adict 21:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Question Hi, it's quirk, you mentioned to ask you if I need anything before, and I wanted to ask, if you are going to put up a character for Fallout 3, are there certain formats and rules that should be carried out? The one about their not being the Vault Dweller is easy enough, but are there any others? Quirknky 20:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Quirknky No there really aren't any guidelines set up. You can make any character you want as long as the character doesn't interfere with the Fallout Canon. Rasengod 21:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I recently made a character, but someone put up that it contradicts with Fallout Canon. I'm having trouble seeing how it contradicts, could you help me with this, if possible? I would appreciate it. Quirknky 01:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'll check it out. What is your character's name? Rasengod 00:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) My character is called Charles. He is closely connected to the story, but doesn't come into contact with the Vault Wanderer. Edit: Wait, I just noticed you went ahead and looked at it for me. Thanks. Quirknky 16:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Rasengod can I (if your not planning anything) move my group into the Copacabana nightclub, its a famous big band club in New York, for any info on my group see Vault 86 (I am going to clean it up soon and add some info etc.) Its original location is, 10 East 60th Street in New York City (the club has changed buildings 4 times since opening in 1940). Thanks Locklear 86 17:19, 28 January 2009 P.S just completed Anchorage myself, leaving the winter T-51b, looks good on the stand and have reverse-pickpocketed Enclave uniforms onto the surviving BoS) Go ahead just make sure to link it in the appropriate sections. Also the T 51-b doesn't degrade. It does, but you won't really see it because it takes forever. I've been using it for hours and it is still at 100%. Rasengod 03:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was temped to take the armour. it looks so much better than the other suit from Fort Constantine but I am living in the Outpost. I like to reverse-pickpocket Enclave Officer Clothes, Scientist, Power Armour unifomrs onto people and turn there place into mine. Ive done it Rileys Rangers, they all were Enlcave power armour an I turned the sorage room with selves into a armoury. Same at the outcast outpost. I like to collect high-tech stuff plasma rifles and the like and make BIG armouries. Give me something to do. Strangly enough I hate weaaring the power armour myself (I like Col. Autumns coat its good enough) but Butch dosen't mind. Wish he'ed stop shooting bodies and wasting my ammo. Locklear 86 15:42, 29 January 2009 Question about FEV on animals Hey rasengod, can you take a look at this discussion and weigh in? Question about FEV on animals --Yearsago 20:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Daniel Kruger Posted a suggestion on the talk page for him, http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:High_Paladin_Daniel_Kruger To be honest, I'll follow your lead on this, the MOS is your brainchild, so I'll take any and all suggestions you have with regards to Kruger and where he goes in Manhattan. Sounds like a plan. And the V-Bird assault thing's just plain cool. Always liked the idea of Power Armoured paratroopers. And with the NYC grudge, I'd say he'd fit in fine with Salvage. Run4urLife! 19:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Kruger etc. Just wrote in a little bit about Kruger in the MOS Mission Logs, but I reckon you might do a better job on the writing than me, I've only really ever written short pieces on this sort of thing. All I can say is that in a place like a train station, the Death Guard would be pretty much unstoppable (or maybe not, I'm thinking of Irish train stations, Jamaica Station is probably at least twice the size of anything we have over here. Never been to the States, see, so I'm thinking along the lines of Waterloo Station in London). They'd more than likely lose a knight or two (or more . . .), but they're sorta up there with the Lyon's Pride in terms of fighting ability. I sort of based them on the Spartans from 300 and I'd say that Kruger himself is on a par with Frank Horrigan (not quite punching Deathclaws in half, but definitely able to hold his own against some serious odds) Thanks for the pics, I was pretty close to the mark. I can see some serious crap (not sure if I'm really allowed to swear on the forums. The true phraze, as you well know, is slightly more vulgar) hitting the fan on the platforms, bullets flying, people screaming for medics, snipers all over the place and all that. It'd be a brilliant staging point for the V-birds, unless it's full of derelict trains (like every other train station in the Fallout universe). The whole walkway-to-enemy-HQ thing just reeks of traps going off though, in a good way of course. I'll definitely try to follow what you write, and see about doing a bit of writing myself too. Also, sorry for not signing most of the posts, bad form on my part. Run4urLife! 21:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'll drop in a few words in the mission log when my PC stops being an absolute donkey. My buddies thought it'd be funny to mess up my bandwidth with a laptop. Run4urLife! 22:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, no bother, man. If you're sick, you're sick, its not your fault. Run4urLife! 12:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Finished my Death Guard article, http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Death_Guard. I hope it'll make things easier, but then I do have a history of accidentaly destroying things when I had the best intentions in mind . . . Run4urLife! 21:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers. Good to have you back. Run4urLife! 12:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thats impressive. Definitely Kruger-looking. Not sure how to upload an image, though. Run4urLife! 23:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers, I owe you one. Run4urLife! 23:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the image uploads. Run4urLife! 07:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) No problem man, I was hoping you'd do something like that, I had no idea where to go from where the story was, other than busting into the train and wasting everyone, and thats a bit of an anticlimax. Run4urLife! 21:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, its an honour. Run4urLife! 07:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Kowalski is your lunatic kinda guy, like Animal Mother from Full Metal Jacket, without the authority issues. Hakha is the calm, calculated explosives expert, you know, the kind of guy who can make a bomb with a bottle of coke, some diesel and a 9volt battery. Adams is the sniper extraordinaire, uses a Gauss rifle, and hates to see his people get hurt, he's also a trained medic. Templar is the new kid of the group, will follow orders before acting on initiative, and is a bit impulsive. Lynn is the only lass in the group, and is a bit brash to boot, so she'd be out to prove herself,she's also a pretty good sniper. Bradley is the oldest of them, except Kruger, and is a bit of an uncle-type to them all. Luger is a bit of an adrenaline junky, and has a thing for Lynn (cue the drama). Run4urLife! 18:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) A question I created a new group called the Crusade, but we don't have a public enemy yet. I was wondering if maybe your MoS and my Crusade could be at odds with each other? The Crusade is gonna roll into NY soon anyway once I improve the article times 10, so I figured why not find an enemy faction? I'll check out your group, but yeah once they get to NY then they could be foes with MOS. Rasengod 02:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I have been working on a japanese group called man's best hope who hate the enclave and i wondered if they could help the mos and atemped to destroy the enclave there--Vegas adict 11:51, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks--Vegas adict 22:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) MOS Character Can i make an MOS character for York? (East of MOS HQ, past Central Park) - Teh Krush 20:20, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, i'll make them now, just had to wait for The Crusade to expand their story enough. - Teh Krush 16:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Insert formula here NAmes Bren, but I'm guessing you knew that, I made Vault 66 and 67 so I just thought you could move them to places, also I'm gonna be in your Outcast RP, I mean come on an RP with only 2 people is dullBrengarrett 00:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) An Enclave Meeting Hay Rasengod, I trying to come up with interesting ideas for the Enclave on how they might get around the population crisis. I was thinking of using cloning and brainwashing technology found in fallout 3 vaults and maybe the Enclave allies with some one. I started that ally idea with my Raven Hill Group but I’m now thinking an ally nation like Rio de Janeiro can back them up. What do you think, I really respect you opinion. Templar88 15:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Interconnected Just wondering; are all the articles here interconnected? I noticed that other users are using my articles and they're worried that my articles could contradict theirs. I'm not saying that this is a bad thing; I'm just saying that I'm a little upset that there wasn't anyone here to give me the heads up. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Many articles are interconnected. Not all of them though. On a forum topic we talked about having most articles interconnected and since then people have pushed towards that. We want to have a seamless story going on. I am sorry that no one filled you in though. Rasengod 01:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) American Wasteland Army Hey, seeing as you're pretty much the head of all things NY here, I thought I'd ask you about this. See, I'm eventually going to create a page called the American Wasteland Army, based off of the remains of the National Guard, and I wanted to know if I could put a base for them somewhere within the NYC area. They'd mostly be based in Maryland and Pennsylvania, but I'd like to put some of them in New York as well, if for nothing else than to see how they would interact with a non-Enclave group. They don't agree with the BoS and its splinters on everything, but I think it'd be interesting to see how they interact. --Twentyfists 00:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ghouls People Army They aren't affiliated with anyone yet, but if you, want, we can affiliate the GPA with Ghoul Stadium. KuHB1aM 13:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) 'Sup? Hey, man, you're back! What's up? Outcasts RP has moved on to the Exodus, they're in Austin right now. //--Run4urLife! 21:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Cheers. //--Run4urLife! 21:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Catch-Up Well, for starters, the Crusade has fallen apart. Jacob Vaughton has become the site's God, except for the canon heroes. Jacob also is part of a ridiculously powerful super soldier program, of which there are three other named members. There's been a rapid influx of new users. Liberty Prime was destroyed. And finally, User:Run4urLife! and User:BortJr have become the new admins. --Twentyfists 21:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say ridiculous. I just wrote down the stuff I had intended to give them, piece by piece, so that they looked small to begin with. Now people look at it and think: "Why didn't we say something in the beginning?" lol. Yes, the Crusade has been bandied to the extreme, with my Last Legion, a splinter faction who mutinied tearing it to pieces in the wake of a Warrior Weapon attack led by Jacob and Dutch Holmes. //--Run4urLife! 21:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Liberty Prime was shot with a reduced yield nuke, during a war set off by Bren Tenkage and The Claws. //--Run4urLife! 21:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Also, it has apparently become normal for discussions to be conducted on one user's talk page, particularly if more than two users are involved in that discussion. Just giving you a heads-up. On a side note, glad to have the New York guy back. I was rather hesitant for the AWA to head in on the Crusade remnants' turf until the MOS or Enclave made a similar motion. And come on, Run, it's close to ridiculous, though not in a bad way, like some other articles I could name (please don't ask what other is). --Twentyfists 21:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Note where I said: "Why didn't we stop him in the beginning?" I understand that it really does push things, but, at the risk of blowing my own trumpet here, it's waaaaaaaaaaaay better written than the other ridiculous stuff. And I a working on adding weaknesses (e.g. they bleed out faster, it's harder to give them medical treatment, prone to nervous breakdowns after repeated stress etc.).//--Run4urLife! 22:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::And, of course, hay fever--'EXTREME'! --Twentyfists 22:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, the hay fever is more a case of having Jacob sneezing from time to time, and I know for a fact (and from experience) that Hay Fever, if it gets bad enough, is pretty damn (can't think of the appropriate word). Face swells up like you went ten rounds with Ali in his prime, you sneeze, your head gets all blocked up and you get sluggish, your reactions slow, it gets hard to see etc. The new way to mess Jacob up now is to lure him into long grass in the middle of summer, then shoot him as he suffers a sneezing fit. //--Run4urLife! 22:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :YAA! Rasengod is back! :) Templar88 21:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't killing Liberty Prime breaking canon due to what happened in Broken Steel? As far as the AWA moving in be my guest. I will make an appropriate response to that. I am going to be focusing on both the MOS and NE Enclave for now. I have plenty of new ideas. Rasengod 21:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh good. I'm stagnating a little over on my end. Not because I'm lacking ideas, but because I'm too lazy to implement them. --Twentyfists 21:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Among them, possibly John Hale. //--Run4urLife! 22:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::the full force of the Enclave will have the NE backs now that you are back. Expect reinforcements :) Templar88 22:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah! Rasengod 22:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, hello, your MOS is gonna want to take York soon, since the Crusade crumbled and York has a GECK park. //--TehK 22:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) There's also an RP site associated with us now: The Wastes. Sadly, it is still under construction, but it should be good when it's finished. //--Run4urLife! 22:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, problem with that site is that the person that runs it doesn't ever come on this site. (He just came to advertise it) //--TehK 22:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'll have them take control over York. Rasengod 22:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, still mai artical tho so grr! //--TehK 22:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry I read it and no what to do. Once I get up to that I'll consult you. Rasengod 22:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Yawn... im tired. Welcome back Rasengod. Short story short, I un-mary sued the Crusade as much as possible and then blew up the D.C. Branch. Crusade remnant turf in New York is up for grabs, so if you want to start an RP on the MOS' move in New York, I think that could be kinda cool. KuHB1aM 22:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that's a good idea. I got some other things to do first, but I will get around to that. There aren't too many rps going on now right? Rasengod 22:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Bregrod is getting taken over by the Yorkers. That can be before the MOS move in I guess. //--TehK 22:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, whatever you want Krush. And going back to Run4 and Twentyfist's thing... maybe you should have stopped me, if you are in fact talking about me, lol. (im pretty sure, ha) KuHB1aM 22:55, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :btw, no there aren't too mnay right now. Only two really active ones; the others are just everynow and then someone posts. KuHB1aM 22:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Your back YAY!Vegas adict 19:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Nah KuHB1aM, we weren't on about you. I was joking about the trickle of Warrior Weapon power that eventually flooded the article, if you get the metaphor. //--Run4urLife! 20:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yorkrod / MOS Merge? I think you mean Move In lol. But yeah, I'm writing up the Yorkrod page now anyway.. then I have to update the Bregrod and York pages. //--TehK 21:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Defender Hughes No, we made sure not to knobble him while you were away. //--Run4urLife! 00:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ras sits you just got back I would like to give you some head up. C4 is abit of a critic, and by that I mean he verbaly terrece every thing appear that he personaly has not made. I have had the missforchune of getting into an bedate with him on multiple occasion. He will not give your or anyone else any ground and will never say die. just leave him alone. Templar88 00:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I don't criticize it because it's not mine, I criticize it because parts of it are mediocre, you on the other hand can't handle any criticism past "Well, this one trivial detail didn't make sense, if you can find it in your heart to change it, that'd be nice" Composite 4 01:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC)